There are a number of methods and devices for processing and/or treating various fluids. For example, a number of therapeutic protocols for pathophysiological conditions involve the removal of a bodily fluid from a patient, treating that fluid to remove an undesirable component, and returning it to the patient. However, fluid processing and/or treatment need not be limited to therapeutic applications. For example, water may be rendered potable by passing it through a filter that removes substances such as bacteria.
Nevertheless, these methods, and the devices utilized to carry them out, have been inefficient in that they may require extra time and/or effort for priming. Additionally, these devices may waste fluid since a portion of the fluid may be held up in the devices. This may be expensive since the fluid may be unrecoverable and/or incompletely processed. Additionally, an additional labor intensive effort may be required to retrieve the held up fluid. Furthermore, especially when a separate fluid treatment assembly or device is added to the system, the devices utilized may be awkward to use, or may compromise sterility by allowing the introduction of bacteria and/or air.
These problems involving cost, labor, sterility and time are magnified when the fluid is valuable, especially when only a limited amount is available. For example, a number of therapeutic and non-therapeutic protocols involve attaching an assembly to a individual, removing a bodily fluid (e.g., blood), treating the fluid, and returning it to the individual. Since the individual only has a finite amount of that fluid, it may be necessary to minimize loss, preferably with minimal additional effort.
Moreover, during such protocols it is important to maintain sterility without administering inappropriate substances such as air. Furthermore, since patient fluid treatment protocols may present some risk to the patient, the time and operator sophistication required to perform them should be minimized to decrease the risk to the patient.
In view of this, there is a demand for a system and method for easily, simply, and effectively, priming a fluid processing or treating device. The system and method should also provide these same advantages when a separate fluid treatment assembly or device is added to the system. Additionally, there is a growing need for a simple system and method of processing or treating various fluids to deplete deleterious or undesirable substances from these fluids, as well as for a system and method for administering them, e.g., to a patient, while minimizing loss of the fluid, and requiring minimal operator labor and sophistication. Moreover, particularly when the fluid is to be administered to a patient, there is a need for a system and method that minimizes risk to the patient by providing for quick priming and simple operation, while maintaining sterility, and without introducing inappropriate substances such as air.